Grains such as corn and soybeans are processed to separate out useful components such as protein, oil, starch, and seed fiber. The starch is typically modified to make products that are used in food and industrial applications. The oil is typically refined and used as cooking and/or baking oil. Soybean protein is typically processed as a food additive. Corn gluten protein is typically used as a feed ingredient in the poultry industry. The seed fiber is typically used as a feed ingredient for many pet foods and for bovine feed. However, it would be desirable to obtain a processed seed fiber that is suitable for other uses, for example in papermaking and/or as a food additive for human consumption.